Adventure to Kong Island
by Kaznus
Summary: On his way back from a lecture in Sarasland the well respected scientist professor Rai Lee passes by the same island as usual, but he sees something strange in the woods even though the island was thought to be uninhabited. As soon as he returns home the professor gathers his crew, assistants Buckly and Maria and explorer Indi Guy, and heads off to research Kong Island.


**Adventure to Kong Island**

 _After a long lecture in the land of Sarasaland, professor Rai Lee got on his boat and began to sail back to his homeland of the Mushroom Kingdom. He is a well respected scientist in the Mushroom World and his discoveries have helped make huge advancements in several scientific fields. Rai was sitting on the deck enjoying the wind in his hair when he noticed a huge island coming into view. "Ah, this remote island again." He watched the forest as the boat passed not really expecting to see much except maybe a bird or two, and that's when something he had never seen before jumped out of the leaves of a tree and into the leaves of the one next to it. Rai's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw this as to everyone's knowledge the island was uninhabited. He frantically searched for his camera but by the time he found it the boat was already quite a ways from the island and the chance to get one of those creatures on film was lost._

 **Chapter 1: Kong Island, ho!**

 _One Week Later_

After professor Rai Lee had returned to the Mushroom Kingdom he gave his report to the scientists then informed them of the strange ape he had seen on Kong Island. The scientists just laughed and called him a fool as there were no animals on the island but birds, so Rai gathered his own personal team and sailed over to the island himself in hopes of learning more about the strange apes in the forest. Rai was sitting in his study reading a book on the apes of the Mushroom World when he heard a knock on the door. "Sir, may I come in? I'd like to talk to you about our trip." A voice said from the other side of the old wooden door. "Yes, please come in." Rai said, his voice being muffled as he still had his face in the book. A young toad with a brown cap and red spots walked into the office. "Thank you, sir." Said the toad. This toad is named Maria and she has been the assistant of Rai Lee since he became a professor, she is very loyal and will do whatever the professor wants quicker than any other assistant. "What did you want to discuss, Maria?" Rai said as he set the book down on his dusty desk. "If what you saw was real then I think we should move forward with caution. These creatures could be dangerous if they are as big as you think.." Her face was filled with worry as the professor and his crew had never actually gone researching in places that could actually pose a threat to their safety. Rai just giggled and looked out the window at the Shy Guy practing his machete fighting on the deck, "Relax, Maria, together we can handle whatever this island throws at us, and if push comes to shove we always have Indi to jump in and allow a swift get away to the boat." Indi Guy, an explorer from a tribe on Yoshi Island. Rai had met him on his research trip to Dinosaur Land and managed to save him when he was attacked by a scared Yoshi, Indi pledging his life and service to the professor for as long as he lived. Maria sighed and relaxed a bit as her bosses voice soothed her and relaxed her muscles. "I-I know, I'm a worrier." She laughed nervously and left the room. Rai was serious about what he had said, but the thought of danger never crossed his mind and he suddenly became a little worried about his team.

After lunch Rai went into the library of his boat where he found his assitant Buckly looking at maps of the surrounding waters. "Buckly." Rai said in a rather serious tone, which was unusal for him when speaking to Buckly. "Y-Yes, Rai?" The koopa was a little nervous as his boss had never looked and sounded like this for as long as he's known him. "Is something the matter?" Rai walked over to the bespectacled koopa. "I need a map of the island if you can find one. We will need to find a clearing to dock the boat if we want to set up camp away from the apes." Buckly started smiling and ran to a shelf in the back, bringing back an old tattered map. "Speaking of island maps, I just happend to stumble acrossed one from a merchant that claimed to be part of the Kremlings. Here." Buckly sread the map on the table in front of him and slid it closer to Rai. "Incredible! It even shows the various regions and the heights of the hills." He bent over as he scanned the map over and over, letting every detail sink into his spongy mind. After studying the map, Rai left the library and motioned for Buckly to follow, leading the koopa over to a rec room where the other two members of the crew were listening to the radio. Buckly sat down by Maria and Rai turned off the radio so he could have their attention, "Alright everybody, we're almost at the island so I need to talk to you about a few things. First, we will be setting up our equipment on the beach near where we land to avoid the native species that might pose a threat to our safety. Second, no one is allowed to go into the wooded regions unless we are all together. Most of our time will be spent exploring the jungle so have your pack on you at all times, it would be a waste of our precious time if we have to go back to grab something you forgot to bring. Further more Indi will be leading us through the forest as he is the expert when it comes to hiking through the woods, plus he is our only defense against the natives." Rai was already wearing his bag with the map in his pocket because he says it is important to always be prepared just in case. "Kong Island, ho!" The captain of the boat yelled, startling the two assistants. "Alright everybody, of we go." Rai was the first off of the boat and he carried a bulk of the equipment, Buckly and Maria coming close behind with the rest of their things and Indi exiting last as he was in charge of bringing their extra food and supplies so he had to make two trips before joining the rest on the hot sands of the beach. After everyone had pitched in and helped set up base the crew decided to relax a bit by taking off some of the outer layors of their exploration outfits and getting in the water, except for Rai who prefered to just let his feet hang in a pool. "Rai, you sure you don't want to come in? The water feels great!" Maria yelled to him just as Indi splashed the side of her head. "Why you little!" Maria's face grew a wicked smile as she climbed onto the boat and did a cannon ball, making a wave the sent both Indi and Buckly under the water and splashing Rai's clothes. Rai laughed, "Haha, settle down you guys, we don't want to accidentally injure ourselves trying to outdo one another in a splashing contest." Rai smiled as he looked around the beach, but his smile soon faded as he saw a small orange creature lying in the sand, not moving. Rai stood quickly and ran to the creature which was still alive, but barely. It looked like it hadn't eaten in quite some time so Rai took out some of his rations and fed them small bites at a time to the creature then set it on his bed roll to rest. seeing Rai's quick movements the rest of the group quickly got out of the water and ran over to see what was going on. "Is everything alright, professor?" Buckly asked, breathless. "What did you find?" Maria asked frantically. When they reached the bed roll their mouths dropped when they saw the tiny creature lying there. "I found it lying in the sand starving to death." Rai said, sitting beside the baby ape. "I've given it an examination and took care of its injuries so I'm fairly certain it will be alright. You all should eat and get some sleep, we'll need to be prepared to get up bright and early to explore." He looked down at the baby and pulled his blanket over its tiny orange body, watching it sleep and wondering what else would be in store for them.

The next day I had woken up to find myself sitting cross legged by the bed where the little orange ape had been resting, but when I looked at the bed roll the baby had disappeared. "Where did the baby go?!" Rai yelled as he jumped to his feet and looked around frantically. Maria calmly walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, pointing over to some trees by the beach. "He got up and started swinging around in the trees this morning while you were asleep. He's safe." She giggled. Rai let out a sigh of relief and walked towards the tree line, the baby climbing down and greeting him with a smile as it cozied up on his shoulder which gave him an idea for his name so the crew didn't have to keep refering to the ape as "baby". "You know, I don't recall ever giving you a name. How does Cozy Kong sound?" Rai asked while looking into the baby kong's eyes. Cozy made a squeaky ape noise and smiled at the man, Rai taking that as meaning he liked the name, so the professor yelled for his crew to gather at a table Buckly had sprawled a map on so he could tell them the news and discuss their adventure into the jungle. "Is it time to head out, boss?" Indi said as he hopped on a stool by the table to make himself taller. "About, but that's not what I called you all here for. I took it upon myself to give our little furry friend a name-" As he was talking Maria suddenly interrupted with a squeal, "YOU NAMED THE BABY?!" She was smiling from spot to spot with her hands clasped tightly together. When she realized she interrupted her boss the toad's face turned red and she put a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. Rai just laughed and nodded his head. "Yes, yes I did. You are all now to refer to this ape as Cozy. Cozy Kong." Cozy jumped onto the table and hopped around a bit, happy to have a name since his parents parished before he could get one. Maria giggled at the kong while Buckly just smiled and Indi leaned in closer to look at it. "Hmm..." The Spear Guy retracted his head and ran inside his tent before anybody could question what was happening. "Is he alright?" Rai looked at the other two who were in as much shock as him as none of them have seen Indi act this way before. "Not that I know of.." Maria said in a quiet voice. "He was fine when we were setting up." Buckly informed. After a minute Indi Guy had run back out with something in his hand which he soon wrapped around the neck of Cozy Kong. It was a nametag woven from some of the colorful vines of the jungle with the name "Cozy" carved into a piece of driftwood. "IT'S SO CUUTE!" Maria squealed again as the tiny kong looked down at the collar. Just as the professor opened his mouth to talk about their plans a group of reptilian creatures the professor recognized to be the Kremling Army walked onto the sands of the beach from the jungle. "Oi, look over there!" A big blue one said. "Looks like we gots new playmates!" A tall red one said. The crew looked confused and a bit shocked to see other people on the island, but the professor pulled out his machete as he knew this was a group that wasn't thrilled with foreigners and reasoning with them would be nearly impossible. Rai waved a hand at his crew, signalling them to run away while he walked slowly towards the Kremling. "Now now boys, no need to cause any trouble. Why don't we just send some rations your way and go about our business peacefully." The Kremling group laughed and the big one pulled out a cannon that was slung over his back. "See 'ere gent, we don't bargain with weakling likes you, so why don't you just hand over all of your valuables and stay out of our way." The two tall Kremling pulled out swords and the three tiny quadraped Kremling snapped their jaws. The cannon that the big one had pulled out suddenly let out a huge boom and shot a led ball right at crew but they managed to jump out of the way which caused the ball to blast through the table and make a big crater in the sand. Maria ran into the woods holding Cozy with Buckly right behind her while Rai and Indi stood their ground and prepared for battle. "You will not bring harm to this group, scum!" Indi Guy yelled at the group holding his spear with the stance of a professional fighter. The Kremling group rushed towards the two; the slim kremling running around to the sides, the tiny quadraped group circling to the back and the large one running right towards them. The two men attempted to run through towards the large slow one but they were met with large sharp teeth nipping at their ankles. "Yowch!" Rai had yelled as a tooth pulled through the skin of his foot and took some of his leather boot. "Boss!" Indi looked back and was filled with rage as he saw the tiny creature attack his friend, but when he decided to turn his attention and spear back to the attackers it was already too late, the large Kramling had run up to the Spear Guy and bonked him on the head which knocked the tiny guy out instantly.

Maria and Buckly stopped to catch their breath when they were sure the Kremlings weren't trailing them. "Phew.. I-I think we're safe." Maria said to Buckly, Cozy Kong held tightly to her chest. *Huff* *Puff* Buckly wasn't used to this much exercise as he usually spent his time reading books and maps, not running like a mad man to get away from giant muscular men. "Thank.. Koopa.." Maria helped the exhausted koopa off of the ground and looked around to see where they had ran to. Not to her surprise the two had gotten themselves lost somewhere in the woods. "I don't suppose you happened to grab that map?" She asked her companion. "No, no I didn't. Not that it would do any good anyhow, I hadn't been keeping track of where we were." he dusted the barbs and other plant debris off of his clothes. Maria sighed and Cozy jumped to the ground, pulling on her pant leg to get them to follow him. After about fifteen minutes of more running through the woods the baby kong had managed to lead them to what appeared to be a village of huts and tree houses, all with various names on them. Cozy hopped around and made a happy noise making the pair think this might be his village. "INTRUDERS!" A very loud and deep voice yelled as a huge kong with dark brown hair dropped from a bridge above with a massive thud. Cozy ran in front of them and tried to get the kong to understand they weren't bad but he didn't listen and continued to pound closer to Buckly and grab him in one hand. "M-Maria!" Buckly was quivering, too scared to pull himself into his shell. "Buckly!" The kong turned his head to the girl and snatched her up in his free hand, taking the koopa and toad to and putting them in a cage in the middle of the village that was being guarded by another large kong while Cozy whined.


End file.
